Come Break Me Down
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Eles nem ao menos tentavam se perguntar que diabos estavam fazendo ali.Só sabiam que aquilo tudo parecia muito certo, em meio a todos os erros que estavam cometendo com simples atos e omissões. / Fic para o Sex Machine da DG no fórum 6V.


**N/A:** Fic para o projeto Sex Machine da seção de DG do fórum 6V.

Personagens não me pertencem e blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>Come Break Me Down<strong>

Eles nem ao menos tentavam se perguntar que diabos estavam fazendo ali.

Só sabiam que aquilo tudo parecia muito _certo_, em meio a todos os erros que estavam cometendo com simples atos e omissões.

Como eles tinham parado ali? Ah, sim, claro. Ele tinha entrado no vestiário, depois de ter certeza absoluta de que ela estava sozinha ali. Ele sabia muito bem que ela era sempre a última a sair, não por questões de vaidade, mas porque ela sempre ficava mais tempo no banho, deixando a água quente correr pelo corpo para aliviar as dores do treino. E ele sabia disso porque ele escutava a água correndo por tempo demais para que fosse um simples banho, até porque ele fazia a mesma coisa após os treinos.

E ele entrou, fazendo questão de quebrar a pequena distância entre eles com passos rápidos, sem qualquer hesitação. Era engraçado como ele parecia tão seguro de si e confiante às vezes, para no minuto seguinte parecer somente mais uma criança covarde e completamente patética. Ela já tinha parado para avaliá-lo incontáveis vezes, admitiria.

Draco era bonito da sua própria forma. Não como os outros garotos, ele tinha um ar um pouco diferente. _Superioridade._ E não somente quando ele forçava. Ginny já tinha captado momentos de descontração do garoto, marcados com pequenas risadas e brincadeiras com os amigos. Ele era obviamente superior. Talvez porque ele de fato fosse ou simplesmente porque tinha o ar de superioridade tão dominante que ele não conseguisse tirá-lo nem quando não se esforçava.

E era aquele ar de superioridade que ela sentia quando ele a beijou. Um beijo nervoso, comedido. De certa forma, ele queria que ela o aprovasse, ao mesmo tempo que queria controlá-la por completo. Ela podia sentir o nojo e a repulsa misturado com a fome e o desejo. Talvez porque estivesse óbvio demais ou simplesmente porque ela estava sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa. E naquele momento, nem o fato de estar somente com uma toalha a impediu de se lançar ao beijo com certo entusiasmo.

Ela sabia muito bem que aquilo não daria em nada. Era só um beijo, _que talvez se tornasse só uma transa_, mas que sumiria da mente deles tão rápido quanto se um obliviate estivesse sendo usado. Eles lembrariam da sensação, mas reprimiriam todas as imagens para que a culpa fosse menor. E ela queria sentir. Queria que a culpa dominasse cada parte do seu ser, o suficiente para que ela tivesse forças de empurrá-lo e mandá-lo ir embora. Mas a culpa ainda não tinha chegado e, se algum dia planejasse chegar, estava demorando demais.

Ele era extremamente cuidadoso, de uma maneira que a deixava contente. Harry não era assim. Sempre tão estabanado e nervoso para chegar ao ponto que queria, ele chegava a ser infantil em determinado momento, mas ela o amava. Amava? Tudo parecia tão incerto naquele momento que questionamentos se mostravam desnecessários, esses ficariam para outra hora. Ginny só queria pensar na forma delicada com que Draco colocou seu cabelo para trás, beijando seu pescoço de uma forma que ela sabia que a levaria a loucura em poucos minutos.

Então ela o empurra, uma súbita força que a domina e que os intriga. Mas ele a puxa de volta, dessa vez arrancando a toalha rapidamente, deixando-a sem outras escolhas. Draco se torna agressivo, mais faminto e mais apressado, sem nunca perder a pose. E ele se separa dela por um instante, somente para se ajoelhar e beijar seus seios. O fogo e o prazer que subiam eram tão fortes que Draco sentiu que Ginny em breve não se aguentaria em pé.

Ele a deitou no chão frio e molhado, ignorando o fato de que suas roupas já estavam encharcadas. Do que importava, naquele instante? Eles já estavam ali, não é mesmo? Se fossem um pouquinho mais longe, não mudava nada. Draco se deitou em cima dela, voltando a beijar seus seios e mordiscar seus mamilos com força, e ela gemia. Mas era uma som agradável, não patético como das outras meninas que Draco já havia... comido. E ele queria ouvir aquele som cada vez mais e, acima de tudo, queria que fosse a razão pela qual ela emitisse aquele som.

"Draco." Ela suspirou, e o loiro sorriu contra a pele dela. Queria tanto que Potter visse o que ele estava fazendo com a namorada dele.

Foi quando ele decidiu que definitivamente não poderia parar. Saindo dos seios, foi beijando a barriga, o ventre, até chegar aonde queria. E, sem qualquer hesitação, ele se pôs a manipular o clitóris dela com a língua, incapaz de não sorrir com os gemidos cada vez mais altos da garota. Draco se sentia ficando excitado, somente por conta do prazer dela. Aquela antiga história de sentir prazer dando prazer. Uma história que ele nunca achou que de fato acreditaria.

As unhas dela estavam cada vez mais enfiadas em seus ombros, lhe dando uma dor que era tão irritante quanto prazerosa e ele não queria que ela parasse. Antes que Ginny pudesse chegar ao ápice, ele parou, subindo para beijá-la nos lábios enquanto desabotoava a camisa. Ela o ajudava, abrindo o zíper da calça para que as coisas fossem mais rápidas, tamanho o desejo que ela sentia. O sorriso estava, agora, permanentemente colado nos lábios de Draco, uma felicidade devido ao prazer do momento e o prazer da vingaça, fora o fato de seus desejos de muito tempo estarem sendo saciados.

E quando ele estava dentro dela, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, enquanto ouvia seus próprios gemidos e ela suspirando o nome dele, _Draco_, e ele suspirava o dela,_ Ginny_. E aquilo era estranho demais, tão estranho que chegava a ser palpável e, de certa forma, ele não queria que aquela fosse a última vez, muito menos ela.

De fato, não foi. Cada vez mais ela se demorava mais nos vestiários depois dos treinos, alegando precisar recuperar as forças, mas por que ela chegava mais cansada ao invés de relaxada? Harry só podia questionar.


End file.
